


Promenade

by wintergalaxy



Series: pieces of a life [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 03, Shippy Gen, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergalaxy/pseuds/wintergalaxy
Summary: Hunter is probably the worst person to do the “undercover couple” thing with. Maybe.





	Promenade

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Daisylance + “shut up and kiss me already” for anon.
> 
> Here I go, back at it again with the useless titles. Oops.

“So,” Hunter said, sidling up to her and wiggling his eyes suggestively as she stepped out of the car, “How goes it, _wife_ of mine?”

Daisy snorted. “Easy. Girlfriend at best.”

Even though he stumbled back good-naturedly when she shoved him in the chest, he still gave her a wounded expression. “You’re no fun.”

“Whatever. You were already married for real, and I never hear the end of _that_. Let’s go, we got places to be.” She started along the promenade, keeping an eye out for anyone who looked suspicious.

Hunter followed, but in typical fashion, not quietly. “May I reiterate: no fun. Buzzkill. Mini-May. Parade-rainer. Bo-ring. All aliases for Daisy Johnson.”

She stopped abruptly and turned toward him. “Kiss me.”

“What?”

“Just do it, or the Hydra guys there are gonna make us. We’re a couple, right?”

Hunter chanced a look at the people in question and when he looked back, was grinning. “Sure you’re not just putting the moves on me? They don’t look that Nazi-ish.”

“Shut up and kiss me already, or you’ll see some moves. The ugly kind.”

“Alright, alright, no need to get so out of sorts over me,” he grumbled, stepping closer. Daisy felt her heart speed up.

Their lips brushed tentatively. It was awkward, and weird, and her last person was _Ward_ —

Then he deepened it, one hand coming up to cup her cheek gently as he did, and she relaxed into it, letting the dizzying thoughts fade into background noise. This was okay. This was her friend, who wouldn’t hurt her.

When the coast was clear, Daisy blinked. “That was...not half bad, actually.”

To her dismay, that only seemed to embolden him further. He threw an arm around her waist. “Plenty more where that came from, luv.”

Daisy shoved him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I always lowkey through they were setting them up at the beginning of 2a, so much as I love Huntingbird this was delightful to write. The situation is supposed to be similar to that scene in Miami (2x04), in the beach promenade/kissing part, except with Daisy and Hunter, and a stronger, longer bond between them at this point.


End file.
